


hollow in the sun

by stardustspeedway



Series: insomnia [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustspeedway/pseuds/stardustspeedway
Summary: Every relationship needs a little balance.





	hollow in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to 'rest your weary head' that somehow ended up longer the first one. Because Lucio is Lucio, there is a bit of headcanon and speculation, so please bear with me if they`re different than yours. I tried to keep in step with the few fate eps we have so far. I recommend you listen to your favourite calming piano piece as you read, and the title was inspired by my favourite band, silhouette from the skylit. If you want to scream abt luciosan with me, you can find me on twitter @dreamyprojects. I hope you enjoy!

They became creatures of habit. 

As fate would have it, the angels would be in the mess hall at the same time in the evening. Lucio was often found reading heavy looking books with difficult words, and Sandalphon claimed he liked to drink a cup of (decaf) coffee before bed. Often without saying anything, they had fallen naturally into the same routine. 

Sky blue eyes looked at him coquettishly through thin eyelashes, and before Sandalphon knew it, he was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his head in the lap of a powerful, yet unknown primal.

Lucio would brush back Sandalphon`s hair, calmly running his fingers through the soft locks and enjoying the cool wave of peace that spread through his body like magic. It was too pleasant to even question - would you ask why if offered sweet succor from the pain so deep in your bones, even for just a moment?

Doubtful.

Sandalphon rarely relaxed, yet his body melted into the soft downy pillows of Lucio`s bed. He had never known such tender sleep like this. The beds in the lab were painful blocks of ice, only just a hint more preferable than the prying hands and eyes of the scientists.

His fingers teased the curve of Sandalphon`s ear and felt him writhe underneath. Sandalphon heard a gentle chuckle like the soft ringing bells before feeling a light tap on his nose.

“You`re ticklish,” he whispered, like it was a tiny jewel of knowledge he treasured.  
  
“Don`t,” the primarch mumbled sleepily and turned onto his side, absently shoving his cheek into Lucio`s knee. Even at his most vulnerable, Sandalphon never let Lucio do anything he didn`t like, and Lucio happily abided.  
  
“As you wish.”

His voice was playful as ever, as though they were sharing a private joke. The soft hums resumed as Lucio curled a coffee colored lock around his index finger, blessing him with more and more hints of his magic power as time went on.

The first night, he had used a bit too much all at once, which could have ended a little (or a lot) more disastrous than it did, but fortune had favored them. After all, Lucio`s concern for Sandalphon won out in the end.

From that night on, Lucio guarded these magical dreams from afar, contently watching as Sandalphon`s chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. It was only natural for him to be so tired since they had accompanied Gran earlier that day to the frontlines. Lucio was very familiar with how Sandalphon fixated on the enemy, red eyes cut into dangerous slits as he furiously teared them into shreds. His brow was so often furrowed through those battles that Lucio was put at ease by being able to use this moment of peace to reach out and gently press a finger to Sandalphon`s forehead, feeling the tension release.

It was his duty to protect the light that remained in this world. Keeping Sandalphon safe fell somewhere along those lines, and he contented himself with that rationalization. Lucio had become quite skillful at that over the years, telling himself things in order to silence his trembling doubts.

And so the night continued in it`s dusky peace -- until a sharp pain struck the side of Lucio`s head, leaving him gritting his teeth. A splitting headache that felt like thunder broke his concentration for a moment, but he resiliently went back to work.

_I thought I took care of this already…_

In a blink and miss it moment, Lucio had nearly fallen over on the battlefield earlier that day. Due to his own lack of rest, his ailments were beginning to slowly but surely pile upon themselves.

He had been alive for millenia, had known how to relegate his own power between momentary periods of rest. For reasons unknown, however, in those private moments he had to himself, it had become even more difficult than usual to get the few moments of rest that he allowed himself in between his vigilance. This had never been a problem before. Yet nothing would change that somewhere along the line in his careful calculations something had fallen to the wayside.

Now he had to find a way to fix it, to compromise. He couldn`t just leave Sandalphon like this. Lucio had reached out, a single light in the darkness, and offered him respite from the deep, dark torment that plagued him the moment he cradled Lucifer`s head in his arms and cried out in vain for him to stay.

How could he take that away?

His lament was interrupted by another pain, sharper this time, concentrated between his eyes. The world went black for a moment, and his hands fell from the crown of Sandalphon`s head as he fell against the backboard of the bed and heard the sharp crack of his skull hitting the wood.

Lucio felt the world go quiet for perhaps an hour, maybe more, or even a day. He couldn`t recall anything but darkness, as he seldom dreamt his own dreams. The only things that ripped him from his slumber were the quivering hands touching his face, the nails harshly digging into his cheeks.

Lucio awoke to a dull throbbing in his skull and a tearful gaze searing into him.

He gasped at the sight of a red glow in the dead of night, felt his throat close at the strangled words that seemed to escape from the supreme primarch who had curled up into a shaking ball before him, clinging onto Lucio like a lifeline.

“Why did you leave?” Sandalphon`s words dripped in palpable ache. “You promised me you wouldn`t…”

Lucio`s hands instantly fluttered to Sandalphon`s cheek, tenderly brushing away his tears.

“I`m sorry, Sandalphon,” His voice was hoarse with fatigue, soft enough to console him through the haze that felt like a dream, “I didn`t mean to.” 

Sandalphon weakly fell against Lucio`s shoulder, hands stumbling over his torso and clumsily trying to grip at Lucio`s pajamas as though he could keep him in one spot with his weak hands,  “If you leave me too, I…”

Lucio felt a chill run down his spine at the words whispered all too close to his ear.

_Too?_

He had assumed that, just like the first night, Sandalphon had perceived Lucio as his lost beloved. But this time, Sandalphon was wide awake and talking directly to him, staring right through him as though he had all the answers.

He didn`t want Lucio to leave, but why? He merely didn`t want the peaceful dreams to leave, is what he meant, right?  
  
“I promise you, Sandalphon, I won`t leave,” his words always rang with clarity, as he never spoke of his duties insincerely. His master had left him with an oath in his heart, and Lucio would see it until all that remained was sinew. He was the defender of light, of the weak and powerless -- Sandalphon was by no means “weak” at his core, but he was in a terribly fragile state.

The supreme primarch languished in the pain of flesh and blood after being withheld inside his cocoon, emerging only to have a crown of thorns thrust onto his head and defeat terrible evil that threatened to end existence. Since that day, the light inside his body was dim, a faint glow struggling against the darkness to try and light once more, but it kept failing again and again.

He remembered how dim it was the first night he consoled Sandalphon.

_If you would allow me, I can help you._

Lucio made him an offer. Sandalphon had the exact opposite of a reason to trust him, yet he did just that every single night since. Therefore, Lucio had a promise to keep.

Though his hands shook with fatigue, Lucio`s grasp remained firm, using the headboard as his ballast as he cradled Sandalphon against him, willing their embrace to allow the light inside of him to heal Sandalphon.

_Take some of mine, anything that could take your pain away._

The exhausted angel remained vigil, giving the supreme primarch as much of his power as he could to sustain him through the night, to see the dreams he deserved.  
  


* * *

  
In the cold light of the early morning, Sandalphon awoke to pure silence.

That was odd -- it was normal for Lucio to be wide awake, in the same spot he was when Sandalphon fell asleep. But this morning, he found himself curled up against Lucio.

His first instinct was to be embarrassed, but something felt off. Sandalphon untangled himself and observed Lucio`s neck was at a painful angle, his body contorted in an awkward position against the nightstand as though he had passed out without meaning to. In Sandalphon`s absence, he slumped over further, arms curled protectively around his middle like he was freezing.

Sandalphon reached out to feel his skin, shocked by how cold his cheek was. His blood ran cold, anxiety spiking. His rational mind fought his emotions. There was no way that he could be --

“Lucio?” Sandalphon`s voice broke.

A stir.

Sandalphon didn’t realize he tensed until the sound of a single breath caused his entire body to slack in relief.

Lucio`s strong, valiant form fell gracefully onto the pillow like a rock, only for him to spring up as animated as usual, blue eyes wide in panic.

“Sandalphon?! Oh, there you are, ” his smiles were always so genuine, crinkling his eyes and making Sandalphon`s stomach clench. It was a radiant sight to behold, and truth be told, he enjoyed that smile. In his state of panic, however, all he noticed were the tired, dark circles under the angel`s eyes.

If Sandalphon remembered his midnight panic, he didn`t do much to indicate it. They talked, as usual, and went to bed, as usual. Lucio had no qualms with this, continuing to ignore the pain sinking further into his bones.

But the next night, Sandalphon wasn`t in the mess hall. Curiously, Lucio peeked into Sandalphon`s bedroom.

“It`s about time. I`ve been waiting for you.” Sandalphon`s voice greeted him.

“Waiting for me? Here?” Lucio`s cheeks colored even though the primarch wasn`t insinuating anything, and though he held a straight face Sandalphon seemed to catch the slightest twitch of Lucio`s lips and smirked.  
  
“Don`t you wish. No, I`ll cut right to the chase. How much sleep have you been getting?”

“Eight hours!” Lucio piped up immediately.

“I mean last night, not in one week.”

“...A bit less.”

 “You’re exhausted. It’s written all over your face.” 

“You noticed?”  Is what Lucio said. 

 _You care?_ Is what he meant.

Nobody else had even batted an eye. Not that Lucio even blamed them, truly. He did as much as he could to maintain his strength and keep everyone free of worry and tend to their needs. He could take care of himself, as he had always done, for his own mission was of the utmost importance.

“I promise you, Sandalphon, I’m just fine—“ His voice was steady but his gait failed him, sturdy looking legs giving out like a leaf in the wind the moment he tried to take a step.

Sandalphon was at his side in a moment’s notice, wings fanned to attention. The primarch caught him without much fanfare, hardly acting like a knight in shining armor and glaring heatedly at the damsel in distress that lay in his arms.

“You’re an idiot, that’s what you are. Lean on me.”

Lucio’s arguments withered before he could begin, and all he could do was weakly limp along as Sandalphon guided him to the bed. It was a funny picture, the supreme primarch being a head smaller than him, but holding the muscular angel’s weight as though he were a small dog instead.

“I heard from the singularity that drinking a glass of warm milk helps you fall asleep, or something like that. It mostly works on human children, but it should work on childish people as well.”  
  
He excused himself to go conduct this experiment, leaving Lucio tucked into the blankets of Sandalphon`s bed, gazing out at the starry sky of night in silence.

Lucio hugged his knees to his chest in an uncharacteristic show of weakness. With no one around, he could drop at least a small part of the facade. Curling up like that, he felt small, as if he could melt away into the sticky summer air of the night. But the messenger of light had a job to do, unallowed to falter. If he closed his eyes for just one moment, it could all fall out right from under him.

_Your master will never return to this realm._

A fool’s errand, yes.

His eyes lingered on the tawny feather that was left behind, contrasting against the brilliant white of the bedsheet.

He was good at those.

Longing, waiting, hoping, for everything that could never be yours.

The creak of the door opening drew Lucio out of his thoughts.  Sandalphon approached him, tray in hands, and handed him a warm mug.  
  
“Alright, drink this.”  
  
Lucio gratefully took the cup and allowed himself a slow sip, letting the milk permeate through his body and feel the heat pool in his chest like a warm embrace. He puzzled slightly that it tasted a bit different from usual milk.

“It`s...sweet.”  
  
Sandalphon huffed, seemingly insulted, “You like sweets, don`t you?”  
  
_You don`t add sugar to milk,_ he wanted to say, but the gesture caused Lucio to break out of his funk and into a grin. Sandalphon had been paying attention after all. With every morning cup of coffee, try as he might, Lucio could never drink it without a sweetener. And every morning, Sandalphon would give him an earful of insults as he added in a plentiful mix of cream and sugar anyway.  
  
“And now, you just lay back and wait for it to work its magic.”  
  
“Okay!”  
  
Excited by the prospect of this skydweller spell, Lucio adjusted himself into the perfect sleeping position, hands folded over his chest, legs uncrossed like a good boy, and fell promptly asleep.

...

Is what he _wished_ happened, but the minutes continued to tick away as Lucio simply lay there with his eyes closed.  
  
“Not working, huh?” Sandalphon frowned.  
  
“I`m sorry, Sandalphon,” Lucio`s tiny wings seemed to wilt slightly.  
  
“It`s not something you should apologize for. I don`t know what on earth it is you do for me, or I`d do the same.”  
  
“Ah…”  
  
Just another secret he couldn`t share, another secret that widened the divide between them.

“Maybe this would help.”

Lucio prepared himself for another strange skydweller potion, only to be met with a palm nestled snugly against his own.

“It`s something like this, isn`t it? I know there’s a power of yours you`re using.”

Lucio bristled.

Sandalphon knew...and he was okay with it?

“As the supreme primarch, I hardly doubt that would be a problem for me to copy,” Sandalphon continued without missing a beat, sniffing proudly as he made a show of closing his eyes in concentration. Truth be told, however, Lucio felt no magic power flowing into him whatsoever.

What _did_ fill him was the simple, human sensation of another living being holding his hand. That was a magic of its own, one that he seldom experienced, if at all. He felt Sandalphon`s fingers twitch every now and then as they curled protectively around him. Lucio tried not to look too close at the primarch, but it was clear he was a bit embarrassed by touching someone for so long.

Sandalphon`s touch alone was something that tethered him to this realm, reminding Lucio that even after everything, he was still standing here. Despite everything that opposed him, he was still reaching out to his goal that remained so far away. In his fatigue, reality and dream seemed to melt, showing him fragments of the past on repeat.

_But this was present, wasn`t it?_

_Yes. This was his new reality._

His eyes grew heavy.  Lucio sank into the addicting, sweet syrup of rest, feeling his body melt away, bit by bit, until the tips of his feathers were swallowed up by the seductive darkness.

Free from the risk of Lucio catching him, Sandalphon allowed himself a smile.  
  


* * *

  
Sandalphon watched the pale dawn filter through the windows and onto the perfect, angelic form before him.

This had been the second morning since Lucio had fallen asleep. The first morning, Sandalphon felt himself stuck in the same fear as when Lucio had dozed off the other morning, but this time, his breaths were content and even, his skin was warm, and a smile even hinted at his lips. In the tender caress of sunlight, his sharp features softened, pale eyelashes almost translucent as they fluttered softly, dreaming of somewhere far away. He always looked so strong, so masculine, an aura of strength and bravery. Framed by satin and sun, his fearfully still body looked as though it would break into pieces if Sandalphon dared to touch.

Sandalphon was never one to shy away from things his heart told him he couldn`t have.

Hesitantly, he reached out. Lucio`s pale skin looked cold, but he was warm to the touch, like sunlight. It was a movement he almost missed, but Lucio leaned into Sandalphon`s palm ever so slightly.

“I don`t understand you.”

A sigh.  
  
“I wish you would let me.”

Red eyes bore deep into the figure before him, trying to burn the image of Lucio, so content, so guileless, so….happy, into his memory.

It was a bit foreign.

Yes, Lucifer _did_ smile, but it was fragmented, and one that was filled with wisdom. Even in sleep, Lucio`s smile was effervescent, infectious, and in spite of himself, Sandalphon felt the corners of his lips twitch.

A smile better suited Lucio.  
  
His brain screamed at him to do anything, anything except lean in just a little bit closer, but Sandalphon was drawn to his form like a siren’s song. He drew close, hovering for just a moment. He`d never been this close to Lucio before.

Closer, closer still.

The more he looked, the more differences he saw. Tiny, tiny details he had only noticed by being close to Lucifer for so long, and only just now letting himself truly look at the mysterious angel that plagued him.

Their lips touched briefly, and warmth filled Sandalphon to the core.  
  
The sweet feeling dripped through his heart like honey, offering him peace. It was so dazzling he could never describe anything quite like it, and lost himself to the moment.

One minute, two minutes, perhaps it took ten for him to realize exactly what he had just done.

Sandalphon`s eyes widened as the dread hit his body full force. Fear was the first to claim him, and a flurry of images appeared in his mind`s eye. But the memories didn`t bother him that much, he had seen them on repeat enough times. Sandalphon was too focused on the coiling in his gut, the way the scientists` knife ripped through him. The feeling of happiness, and the feeling of what would happen when it was inevitably ripped from you again and again until the numbness of futility made it impossible to fathom what was even painful anymore.

He couldn`t handle that happening all over again.

Like a wounded animal, his first instinct was to retreat, and flee from the pain, even though he was the one who inflicted it upon himself. Sandalphon stumbled to the door, his grasp on the doorknob tight enough to break it.

 _“If you leave me, too…”_  
  
His own words caused him to seize. He remembered everything.

The way Lucio had looked at him that night, held a broken and weeping Sandalphon in his arms, he knew that Lucio would never leave unless the darkness itself pried him away.

Wouldn`t Sandalphon do the same for him now?  
  
Lucio didn`t have to say anything aloud for Sandalphon to realize what was written all over his face.

_Please don`t leave me._

His grip loosened. Sandalphon turned and pressed his back to the door with his will resolved, feeling so strong for just a moment before he slid weakly to the floor, unable to look at anything but the peacefully sleeping figure in the distance.  
  
“I can`t run away from him.”  
  
_Remember what happened the last time you did that?_  
  
_Yeah, yeah, shut up already._

Taking a deep breath, he stood up once more and resumed his position by Lucio`s bedside. He would see it through, see _him_ through, until the morning came. As long as it took, as long as Lucio was smiling, Sandalphon felt like he could weather the dark of night.  
  


* * *

  
“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”  
  
_Morning?_

Lucio`s eyes fluttered open, and the great and mighty primal groaned sleepily. His sleep had been gratefully dreamless. Not a single nightmare of demons taunting him, merely a black expanse of nonexistence. Coming back into reality, however, was rather tough, and he could barely muster a weak “...Good morning…”

The setting sun bathed the room in a peaceful gold, but Lucio tensed at the thought of sleeping in far past noon.

“How long have I been asleep?”

“Not long. Just three days.”

“Three days?!” His tiny wings ruffled, threatening to fully emerge in his panic.  
  
“Please, that`s hardly anything,” Sandalphon merely held out his palm to stop Lucio, who obediently curled back up in bed.

“But surely...wait, what about your morning coffee?”  
  
“The singularity took care of that,” Sandalphon scoffed, clearly missing the point of Lucio`s question.  “Never minds his own business, that one.”

“Three days…” He repeated, slowly processing exactly what that meant. “Then when did you sleep? I was supposed to help you--”  
  
“How long do you plan to go about deflecting from your own self, or is that just a habit of yours?” Sandalphon`s bored tone betrayed a scathing gaze. “I really hate that, you know.”

Lucio stilled.

Sandalphon had a habit of staring right at whoever he was talking to, and with red eyes more shocking than freshly spilled blood, Lucio felt like he could see right through all of the protective barriers he kept up by habit now. There was nothing he could say back to the harsh facts. Instead, Lucio decided to meet his gaze head on and listen.

“You won’t be in any condition to fight if you haven’t been able to rest. It’s as simple as that,” the primarch sighed as if the heaviest task in all the skydom had been placed on his shoulders. “I guess there’s no helping a lost cause.” He rose from his chair and leveled a cocky gaze with Lucio, his usual biting smirk well in place.  
  
“I didn`t think someone such as yourself would need it, but I suppose I’ll have to babysit you until you learn your lesson.”

Lucio stared at him in utter disbelief. His idea of punishment was to always be with him, to watch over him? He couldn`t fathom who on earth would ever think of that sort of thing, companionship, to be a punishment. Lucio was stock still with such a dumbfounded look on his face that he was only brought back to earth only by Sandalphon`s guffaws.

“Sorry, I just didn`t know you could make a face like that.”

Lucio smiled. The strongest weapon that Sandalphon could ever level at him was when he laughed like that.

“I guess I still have a lot to learn after all.” Lucio threw back the covers and stepped out of bed, standing side by side with Sandalphon now. “If you would be so kind to teach me.”

“It`ll be a pain, but that`s my job now isn`t it.” Sandalphon folded his arms, signifying he had enough to say about the matter. Lucio mirrored his pose with a bright smile on his face, earning himself a glare.

That was the Sandalphon he knew and loved.

“Now then. It may be sunset, but it`s morning somewhere. Let`s get a cup of coffee, shall we?”

“Yes, let`s!”


End file.
